Sylph Town
Sylph Town (シルフの街 Sirufu no Machi) is the main setting of Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. The town layout is similar to Trampoli from Rune Factory Frontier. 'Orange Circle - House Area' The farm owned by player character. The homestead is where player character lives and farms. Their Animal Barn is also located there. The house initially includes a bed, kitchen, television, bookshelf and small table. This house is automatically expanded upon the player brings materials to Miroslav the Blacksmith. Sweets Fairies' Tree The six Sweets Fairies live on your farm all day and all night. You can enter the Fairy Tree to visit them before 8:00 and after 18:00. 'Black Circle - Beach Road' Beach Road is located to the east of your house area. It has only one shop. Aqua Inn Hours Open: 10:00 to 20:00 Closed: Never Ciel runs the only inn in town, along with his brother Horst, who works at the Pet Shop. On Monday when the Pet Shop is closed, you can find Horst taking a break here. 'Green Circle - Caramel Fields' Caramel Fields is just to the north of your house area. The people here are specialised in farming. The shops in Caramel Fields are closed on Thursday and festival days. 'Waffle Ranch' The shop at Waffle Ranch is run by Leonie. She sells a variety of products relating to the care of animals. When you buy an animal from her, she will ask you to give it a name and the creature automatically transfered to your barn. When the player first meet Leonie she'll give you a Brush, Milker, Pitchfork, Clippers, and 10 Animal Feed. These tools don't have upgrades from Blacksmith. You will automatically use the correct animal tool when it is required. Dakota is the daughter of Aaron and Leonie, and a marriage candidate if you are playing as a boy idol. She typically can be found inside shop or outside at the coop or barn. The player can buy more than one animal product if they want. List of Animals List of Animal Products 'Seedling Shop' Hours Open: 10:00 to 20:00 The Seedling Shop is run by Tracy, who sells a variety of items like seeds, fertilizer, and farming foods. Tracy has two children: Alex (son) and Sonja (daughter); her husband is never seen or mentioned. Alex is a bachelor if you are playing as a girl, whilst Sonja is a bachelorette if the main character is a boy. If the player chooses to not marry either of her two children and have both married to Charlene and Erik respectively, they will move in to their respective rival's homes. The two siblings will stil continue to work here on regular days. There is no crop mutation for apple, orange, banana, blackberry, blueberry, peach, and grape. Sebastian's House If the player goes towards the small, thin path opposite with Mats' House, you will find Sebastian's House where he lives. Visit the character page for schedule. Mats' House Go to north of your house area and reach the northwest side, there is Mats' House. He is there until evening, when he goes to Owl Bar to cook. After the Bar is closed at 01:00, Mats goes back for bedtime. Elf's House A little down from Mats' House, you'll find Elf's House. The Elf will appear after you founded the Yellow Flower. He is always inside, but will go outside around 18:00 to 21:00. 'Purple Circle - Moonville Park' Moonville Park is located to the north of Honey Lake District and south of Grand Royal Area. Most of the people live in town and either run or work at one of the local shops. The stores are open every day except for Monday and festival days. 'Owl Bar' Hours Open: 16:00 to 1:00 Kevin and his daughter Priscilla run the bar in Moonville Park. They sell various food and drinks. Sometimes in evening the player will see other villagers enjoying a drink there. Mats also works at the bar and prepares foods. He is there until the bar is closed, after which he goes home for bedtime. Astrid will also begin performing at the bar as the player proceeds through main story-line. She is there until 12 AM (00:00). Drinks Food 'Pet Shop' Hours Open: 10:00 to 18:00 Pets can be bought from Horst. Once buy a pet, you canot sell it and they never become sick or die. If you want to keep many pets, upgrade the Animal House to Large size, which can be done by upgrading them to Miroslav's Blacksmith. To build a Large Animal House, combine 40 Hardwood Lumber, 10 Softwood Lumber, and 20 Orichalcum. Dogs Cats Other 'Fashion Store' Hours Open: 10:00 to 20:00 The Fashion Store is run by Bianca and her husband Ace, as well as their children Rosalina and Rene. The shop sells clothes and beauty accessories for head, ears, and eyes. The player can buy clothing for themselves and clothing for your children, but you canot buy any special clothing to your spouse. You can only wear clothing based on gender you are playing as, but animal costumes are available for both genders. 'General Store' Hours Open: 10:00 to 18:00 Theodore and Nora run the General Store. Their daughter, Charlene, can be unlocked by finding the White Flower. The General Store sells basic kitchen utensils and accessories for your house, along with special items. Nora also sells specialty cooking tools like the Ice Cream Maker, Dye Pot, and Aging Pot. Furniture Miscellaneous 'Macaron Clinic' Hours Open: 10:00 to 20:00 Macaron Clinic is run by Dr. Heath and his wife Isabelle and their daughter Lucy. This place doesn't actually have an inventory to purchase medicines from, but Heath prides in his ability to listen to the patron's worries. When he is working, the player can visit Heath and ask him to help them. He can give you a shot to restore your stamina hearts. The hearts represent the amount of stamina you have available for working on tasks, whilst the face indicates how much stamina you would lose when working; a weaker health means you will lose more stamina. 'Valkyrie Apartment' Hours Open: 10:00 to 20:00 George and Alisa run the only apartment in town, along with their daughter Vivian. George usually takes care of the guest accommodations whilst Alisa runs the small diner in their apartment. Even though there are a lot of rooms at the apartment, the only two guests you find are Timo, Astrid, and Julie. Soup and Appetizer Main Dish Menu Main Dish Menu Dessert Menu Other Recipes 'Red Circle - Grand Royal Plaza' The plaza often a location for festivals, as it is wide and spacious to hold a lot of people. Town Hall Town Hall is inhabited by Mayor Juan and his son Connor. When you first start the game, there only Juan inside. Connor will return to Sylph Town by finding the Blue Flower, but will reside permanently after the Yellow Flower has founded. You can find auditorium to the east of counter. It is empty most of the time, but only services wedding ceremonies alongside festivals like Fashion Contest and New Year's Eve. Villa The Villa is inhabited by Erik and his mother Eunice. Erik will only be there in Summer saison because he very busy on focusing his college! If you allow Erik and Sonja to get married, Sonja will move out of Sylph Town for college and only return with Erik in Summer. If by chance their child Leno born in early Autumn, the two will stop their college days and stay in Sylph Town forever, just like the player married Erik. 'Yellow Circle - Honey Lake District' Honey Lake District is easy to reach, because you just find a bridge to the west of your house area. 'Blacksmith Shop' Hours Open: 10:00 to 18:00 Closed: Sundays Miroslav works at the Blacksmith Shop with his son Jan. Fences can be placed in your fields to make separate areas. You can make an unlimited number of fences. The building upgrades and crib can only be constructed one time. Building Upgrades Fences can be placed in your fields to make separate areas. You can make an unlimited number of fences. The building upgrades and crib can only be constructed one time. There are no upgrades for Chicken Coop, as the player can keep maximal 5 chickens. 'Rosewood Mansion' Rosewood Mansion is inhabited by Sabine and her husband Vito, along with their two children Yannick and Jill. It is wide and spacious, but only has 4 rooms. Sometimes in afternoon you can see Yannick serving the Mansion. 'Sugary Princess' House' Sugary Princess will be available after you found the Yellow Flower. The house is very lovely with many pink or purple-colored items. 'Mines' Players need a Hammer before they can do any material collecting inside the mine. At the beginning of game, head back to town to talk with Hanna. After that you can talk to the other villagers to receive the tools they will give to you. For the Hammer, return back to the mountain and introduce yourself to Jan, who will be inside the Blacksmith shop. The mine is available all year long and in any weather. When you enter the mine you'll find a small room with one rock or two. Smash the rocks with your hammer to collect a piece of ore. The type of ore that is available depends on what floor of the mine you are on. To descend into the mine, keep yourself in Tool mode and tap on the ground to use Hoe. Eventually you'll find a staircase down to the next floor of the mine. Each staircase takes you down ONE floor; you canot skip floors by finding a pitfall to hop down. Time does NOT move forward while you are in the mine. 'Blue Circle - Mystic Area' Mystic Area is located to the north of Grand Royal Plaza. Sweets King's Castle Sweets King is the guide for Harvest Sprites. He will give them advice and help them with their problems. He lives in a shrine on the left, northwest side of Mystic Area. Sweets Nymph's Pond To the right of King's Castle, there is a pond served by Sweets Nymph. She won't appear in your game until you've reached Spring 27, when Strawberry introduce you to her. To make her appear, go to the pond at the mountain summit and throw a gift into the water. The Sweets Nymph will appear ("Taa daa!"), thank you for your offering, and then return to the water. Category:Locations